mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baraka (Aboodash56)
History Pre-Mortal Kombat The Tarkatans are vicious mutants from the wastes of Outworld, and Baraka is the most brutal among them. Baraka joined Shao Kahn's army once he came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. Serving in Shao Kahn's army, he gained the emperor's favor after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction and became one of his personal enforcers. Original Timeline= Outworld Tournament In the events leading up to the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Baraka led the attack on the Wu Shi Academy in Earthrealm, which spurred Liu Kang to seek vengeance in Outworld as predicted by Shao Kahn. During the ensuing tournament, Baraka partnered with Mileena to overthrow Shao Kahn and rule Outworld, but their plan never came to fruition. Mileena was murdered by Kitana and Baraka was sent away to the lowlands of Outworld. Netherrealm Invasion Following Shao Kahn's fall from power after Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Baraka escaped and spent time traveling alone. In the time prior to the events of Mortal Kombat Gold, Baraka encountered the necromancer Quan Chi while wandering through Edenia. Quan Chi offered Baraka a chance to rule the realm at his side if he agreed to join the army of Shinnok. Eager for battle, he readily accepted. Once again Baraka planned to betray his new masters, but after Shinnok was defeated by Liu Kang, his opportunity was lost once again. Return of the Dragon King Years later, Baraka found a new master, Onaga, The Dragon King, in whose strength he had great faith. After freeing Mileena from her prison, Baraka recruited her to Onaga's ranks. She posed as Princess Kitana, using her position to misdirect the Edenian forces into combat against the Tarkatan raiding parties well away from Onaga. This was intended to give the Dragon King the time he needed to complete his schemes. However, she gave command of Kitana's army to Bo' Rai Cho. From inspiration by Liu Kang's spirit, his forces defeated many Tarkatans, which angered Baraka. Although Mileena agreed to meet him in the Beetle Lair, Baraka decided to send another Tarkatan in his place. This proved to be a wise choice, as the Tarkatan he had sent was killed by Mileena. Battle of Armageddon Baraka attempted to find Mileena and tried to take revenge against her for her betrayal. He later joined the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon. He was seen battling Kung Lao and later on being sent flying by Shao Kahn while trying to get to the Pyramid of Argus. He killed Sub-Zero but was later killed by Kung Lao's razor-rimmed hat. Character Relationships *Leader of the Tarkata. *General of the Tarkatan army. *Long time arch-rival of Bo' Rai Cho. *Was a loyal servant and enforcer of Shao Kahn. Original Timeline *Conspired with Mileena to overthrow Shao Kahn and rule Outworld. *He and his Tarkatan hordes attacked Liu Kang's academy. *Defeated by Kung Lao at the Portal. *Participated in the Earthrealm Invasion. *His Tarkatan hordes attacked Salazar during the Earthrealm Invasion and were killed. *Served Shinnok and Quan Chi during the Netherealm Invasion. *Served the Deadly Alliance. *His Tarkatan hordes killed Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, and Johnny Cage. *Served Onaga. *Forced Tanya to serve Onaga in Edenia. *Sent some Tarkatans to kill Sub-Zero. *Sent another Tarkatan to kill Mileena. *The tarkatan sent by Baraka was killed by Mileena in the Beetle Lair. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle of Armageddon. *Killed Sub-Zero, and was then killed by Kung Lao who split him in half. Alternative Timeline *Conspired with Mileena to overthrow Shao Kahn and rule Outworld. *He and his Tarkatan hordes attacked Liu Kang's academy. *Defeated by Kung Lao at the Portal. *Was present at Kitana's court after the emperor's apparent death at the hands of Liu Kang. *Participated in the Earthrealm Invasion. *His Tarkatan hordes attacked Salazar during the Earthrealm Invasion and were killed. *Served Mileena after Shao Kahn's death and Shinnok's defeat. *Was defeated and brutally slain by D'Vorah. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Deceased - Alternative Timeline